Shared Fears
by QKC
Summary: "Even the greatest heroes get scared sometimes." "Even you, Mommy?" One-shot


_A/N: This is a short one-shot I wrote which takes place in the future. Just to clarify. Flame Prince is Flame King and his mom isn't dead she just gave Flame Prince the title and job to rule the kingdom. The songs' lyrics are also from the series (Sleepy Puppies, and Three Baby Spiders) and I do not own them! Enjoy!_

* * *

The soft echo of crickets sounded from outside the dark windows. Fionna the human let out a tired sigh and turned over to her side, taking in a fistful of blankets lying in the empty space beside her. Fionna's eyes drooped tiredly. No matter how exhausted she was, she couldn't find the chance to fall asleep, not without her husband, Flame King, lying beside her. Flame King had gone to the Flame Kingdom for an important royal meeting leaving her lying awake and waiting for her lover. Fionna considered calling the Fire Kingdom, but she knew Flame Prince was probably busy. She stared up at the stone ceiling of their home that they'd built in the grasslands. It was nice, but she still enjoyed visiting Cake, Mo-chro, and their kittens at the tree house. A high pitched squeal interrupted Fionna's thoughts and she shot up alert and tensed.

"Mommy!" a small voice cried. The small pitter patter of steps sounded from behind the foot of Fionna and Flame Prince's bed until two pale peach hands reached up at the sheets, pulling at them frantically. A little girl, no older than five, climbed up the bed and threw herself onto her mother. Fionna's eyes widened in surprise and she wrapped her arms caringly around her daughter. The little girl's fiery yellow hair licked Fionna's face; luckily the flame shield ring prevented any burns.

"Sh. Sh. It's ok, Inferna. Mommy's here. What's wrong?" Fionna asked with concern. Tears trickled down her daughter's cheeks. Despite having her father's fiery hair and personality, she was still human and water didn't hurt her like it did to her father.

"I h-had a nightmare." She cried. Fionna rubbed the child's back comfortingly and hugged her close to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fionna asked her daughter. Inferna looked up at her mother with her bright blue eyes and nodded. Fionna smiled and grabbed a tissue, wiping her daughter's tear stained cheeks.

"There was water everywawe, Mommy." Inferna frowned. "A-and the water was sawty. It was so scawy." She cried. Fionna's eyes widened when she heard the mention of salt water. "It was a weird lake, Mommy."

"I know it's scary, baby. It's not a lake, it's the ocean." Fionna explained. Inferna looked up with fear at the new word.

"Ocan?" Inferna whimpered.

"Ocean." Fionna corrected softly. "The ocean's water is salty."

"I don't like it, Mommy." Inferna clutched her mother's shirt tightly.

"It's ok, Inferna." Fionna wiped the tears away from the little girl's cheek. "Tell you what. You want to know a secret?" Fionna whispered. Inferna looked reluctant at first, but hesitantly nodded. "Mommy is scared of the ocean too." Fionna said. Inferna's eyes widened and she straightened, learning that even her heroine mother had a fear.

"R-really?" Inferna tilted her head.

"Really." Fionna smiled and stroked her daughter's cheek. "It's ok to be afraid of things, Inferna. Even the greatest heroes get scared sometimes."

"Even Auntie Cake?" Fionna nodded. "Even you, Mommy?" Fionna nodded again.

"Don't worry, Mommy. I'll protect you." Inferna hugged Fionna and sat up straight trying to look brave. Fionna couldn't help but giggle and she tickled her daughter playfully.

"Of course you are." Inferna laughed and Fionna finally released her from the fit of tickles. Inferna rested her head on her mother's chest letting out a yawn. Fionna smiled and put her hand on her daughter's small back.

"Mommy?" Inferna whispered.

"Hm?"

"Can you sing me a song?" Inferna asked looking at Fionna with pleading eyes. Fionna smiled and nodded.

_Don't be weepy sleepy kitties, _

_Slip your slippers on your footies. _

Inferna shook her head interrupting Fionna.

"What is it, baby?" Fionna asked with confusion.

"Sing me a new song." Inferna requested.

"A new song?" the little girl nodded. Fionna thought silently to herself, searching her memory for a song her daughter had never heard, which was quite hard since she had sung just about every song she knew to her. "Ok, I got one." Inferna's eyes brightened and she looked at her mother with anticipation.

_Three baby spiders._

_Three bitty baby spiders._

_Were playing in the sun._

_The rain came down and it was no fun._

_Cry cry cry cry goo ga goo._

_Oh me, oh my eyes are raining too._

Inferna yawned and rested her head on Fionna's chest again, listening to her mother's soft heartbeat lull her to sleep.

_The first spider drowned._

_He was never found._

_The second spider cried,_

_Til' he died._

_But the babiest of all,_

_Splashed and had a ball._

_He grew up very tall and lived inside a wall._

_Sometimes the sun shines_

_Even on baby spiders._

_And You!_

Fionna stroked Inferna's hair softly as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. Inferna slept soundly on her mother's lap. Fionna placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead and gently got out of bed, carrying Inferna back to her room. She tucked her in and sat beside her for a few minutes to make sure she was asleep before she placed a kiss on her cheek and quietly left the room.

Fionna smiled and sighed happily, remembering the day she married Flame Prince and more importantly the day Inferna was born. Her life could never be better. A warm pair of hands caught her from behind and she gasped.

"That was a pretty melancholy song." Fionna relaxed at the familiar voice and turned so she could face her husband.

"I can't remember why I liked that song. I guess I could just…relate." Fionna said sadly. Flame King pulled his wife in for a hug and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away and smiled, as did Fionna.

"Did you miss me?" Flame King asked changing the subject.

"We did." Fionna answered. She glanced at their daughter sleeping soundly in her bed and then down at her stomach, placing her hand on top of it lovingly. "All _three _of us missed you." Flame Prince smiled and placed his hand over hers before lifting Fionna up bridal style and carrying her into their room. They both settled into bed and Flame Prince was asleep in an instant, tired from a day of royal meetings. Fionna snuggled up against her husband's fiery warm chest and let her body finally rest with content that everything was alright.

Their life was just getting better by the day.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Please Review if you did! _

_Also just a quick note to others reading my other FlamePrinceXFionna FanFic "Fireplace", I will be uploading the next chapter soon! _


End file.
